1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus of in-vehicle audio equipment or the like installed in, for example, an automobile, and particularly to a reproducing apparatus in audio equipment or the like for reproducing a data reproducing medium of such (optical) discs as a CD and a DVD, in which foreign substances, dust and the like are prevented from entering a disc insertion slot by closing the disc insertion slot with a shutter when reproducing a disc or when not reproducing a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a reproducing apparatus of in-vehicle audio equipment or the like described above, various types thereof have been proposed. For example, as one example of a disc reproducing apparatus for such as CDs, DVDs, there is the one in which normally a panel surface of car audio equipment is covered with a liquid crystal display panel and when an eject button is operated to insert or remove a disc, a disc tray is pulled out of a disc reproducing apparatus in conjunction with the operation of turning the liquid crystal display panel.
Further, as another disc reproducing apparatus, there is car audio equipment in which a disc insertion slot and a liquid crystal display positioned below close to the disc insertion slot are integrally installed.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H07-50061    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-352502
However, in the car audio equipment in which a disc insertion slot and a liquid crystal display are integrally installed, since the disc insertion slot is open to be exposed continuously, foreign substances can easily be inserted from the disc insertion slot and also dust or the like easily enters therefrom, which is unfavorable for a reproducing mechanism as well. In addition, the state in which the disc insertion slot is always open is also unfavorable in terms of appearance of car audio equipment.
Also, when an audio disc is reproduced, the title, track number, running time, equalizer curve and the like of the content in reproduction are, for example, displayed on the liquid crystal display; however, the illumination of the liquid crystal display is so bright that drivers driving at night have a problem of distraction.